dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
An Innocent Man
Overview :"Tomlin has come to Cassardis in search of his missing father. Like as not, you will need to visit the capital for clues." Ansell, a gardener in the Duke's employ at the Duke's Demesne has gone missing. Find and release the falsely accused man and reunite him with his son Tomlin. Walkthrough After completing Come to Court, travel to Cassardis and find and speak with Tomlin. Tomlin tells that his father Ansell was a gardener for the Duke in Gran Soren and has disappeared. Tomlin will hand over a Gardener's Permit which his father will recognise. Inquire Around Gran Soren (optional) In order to find out where Tomlin's father is, speak with Ser Jakys in Gran Soren. He can usually be found in the Noble Quarter. He will mention that the gardener is imprisoned in the Dungeon. Maurin and Flavian also have information regarding this quest. Seek out Tomlin's Father :Note: Ansell will not respond properly without the Gardener's Permit in hand. Armed with the knowledge that Ansell is imprisoned in the Dungeon, travel there and find the cell in which he is held. Ansell is in the far cell opposite the secret exit (the last cell on the left). Do not be concerned with the guards or jester Feste, as they will not react to the prison break. Use a Skeleton Key to open the door and speak with him. He will reveal the true reason for his captivity. Now help him escape. Escort Ansell From the Dungeon The cell opposite Ansell's contains the entrance to this passage. An audible wind will indicate the correct cell. Use a second Skeleton Key to open the door and proceed left down into the sewers. Ansell is extremely nervous and will not proceed if any foes are present - slay all the Rats, Spiders, and Snakes and make for the exit. Once out of the sewers and in the Slums reunite with the pawns and Tomlin. The reunited father and son will express their gratitude before walking off to the exit in the Aqueduct. The quest will be completed and the rewards given when they both exit the city. Notes *In the Trial and Tribulations quest, Ansell can be escorted back to Gran Soren to testify against Fournival. He will be in or near Chief Adaro's home in Cassardis. *Feste may be standing outside of Ansell's cell. If left long enough Feste will actually taunt Ansell through the bars then fall to the floor in fear. Feste will not interfere with the escape attempt. *Two Skeleton Keys are required - there is a key in the chest near the jailor, and once access has been gained to Ansell's cell a second key can be found in a breakable jar in the cell. *Both Tomlin and Ansell have escort quests. For Tomlin completing this quest is thought to be a prerequisite. *Trying to escape from the main gate will cause Ser Jakob to stop the jailbreak. Attempting to go that way a second time will cause the Arisen to be put in jail. A further third attempt through the main gate and Ser Jakob will kill Ansell, failing the quest, and severely lowering Tomlin's affinity. *It is possible to combine this quest with Arousing Suspicion. *A Ferrystone will not help escaping the dungeon with Ansell - he will be left behind. * After speaking to Ansell, sometimes he doesn't move nor can he be spoken to. **This can easily be fixed by exiting the castle gate into Gran Soren and returning. **If the above method doesn't work, commit a crime, get caught by a guard to be put in the dungeons again. Using a Skeleton Key to escape should trigger a conversation in which Ansell says that the Arisen went far away, fixing the problem. **Ansell will cower in fear if any non-human creatures are nearby - this includes Spiders, Giant Rats, Snakes, and tiny mice. If any mice are present, Ansell will not move and will not speak. Kill the mice to proceed. Category:Sidequests